Last Tango in Fenchurch
by ComedySuze
Summary: Chapter 6 of 6; As the dust is settled from the arrest Gene is recovering in hospital and Alex is left running the office. When Sam lets slip about the surprise Gene had for Alex, she sets out to find out just what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Ashes to Ashes - Last Tango in Fenchurch**

**Chapter 1**

Despite it being a bitterly cold January night, Shaz, Alex and Annie were still treating themselves to much deserved a night out on the town. They'd made their plans for the evening reasonably loud and clear earlier that night as they informed their other halves. The evening had been going perfect and cheerful at first regardless of the loud, headbanging music materializing from the right hand corner inside the Neon Plus nightclub which they were in. However it slowly began to deteriorate once they found themselves encountering some unpleasant single younger men alongside the bar.

"Oh come on sweetheart give us a kiss. You know you want to because you look up for it. " A group consisting of four blokes kept making lewd and unfunny remarks as they tried to chat up the off duty female detectives.

"Here was me thinking they might show a little more respect towards women seeing as the New Year celebrations have died down but they've certainly proven me wrong." Alex sometimes wondered why most London-born blokes in this _New Romantics inspired era _were surprisingly alike to the blokes of the present day.

One of the friends, the youngest looking one from the group looked as though he might have had downed one too many drinks, which made him look clearly unwell. Before long he started throwing up excessively on an available blue leather seat, right by where Shaz had quietly been seated. She jumped as soon as possible, a look of disgust and appalled expressed across her face.

"Ugh men are revolting and off-putting, picking up habits and getting too big for their boots. It's worse with Chris, he thinks it's normal to leave his underwear on the bed or on the banister at the top of the stairs. I don't know why I can't confront him because of it." Even though it seemed to be the easiest, simplest of ways to confront your boyfriend over this. Shaz believed she needed encouragement and advice on putting her man straight. To some extent she began to feel uncomfortable about bringing this up in conversation with her friends.

Alex was suddenly able to acknowledge the changes in the young DC's facial expressions. "Perhaps you should give him an ultimatum, say that you won't be standing for his inexcusable untidiness and lack of concern with regards to this matter of discussion. If he doesn't agree then it's up to you to choose what you believe is right in order to handle this correctly." She didn't really consider herself to be the ultimate relationship advice expert or anything but felt she ought to be necessarily supportive and caring with her advice-giving.

"Maybe I'm just reacting daftly over this. Thanks Alex, I'll confront him regarding this and stand my ground if he doesn't promise to help with cleaning the bedroom up." She was hopefully she would continue to persist with her promise.

"We're meant to be having a decent night out, a break from our boyfriends and fiance and it's taken what...more...than five minutes or so to mention them. I guess that proves we can't live without them even if they might annoy us with football talk. Alex how long have you and Gene been going out together, two...three months?" Annie asked, as the details of the Guv and Alex's meaningful relationship had blossomed out of the blue, becoming public only within the last month.

Everybody within the station strived to find a good, perfect excuse to gossip about their much respected boss and DI's surprisingly connected romantic bond but found that they couldn't as nobody had been aware of how long they'd cleverly kept their relationship firmly under wraps from everyone they knew.

"Oh he wouldn't be happy with me if I just so happen to spill the beans about me and him." So Alex claimed, for some strange reason she was trying desperately not to giggle as she chatted to them.

"Everything's out in the open, he's got nothing to feel awkward about because of him being in his first serious relationship. Trust me I'm beginning to turn into Sam, becoming a consultant, couples expert." Annie said, she was thinking back to the many occasions when Sam mentioned to her about one time when he was 17 years old and his uncle David had gave him plenty of easy to understand recommendations on why it was important to make a good enough impression on any woman and why you had to treat a woman the way she wished to be treated, with respect. She genuinely believed Ray could do with following tips and rules like this, behaving properly in front of any woman he was hoping to pull anytime.

Knowing her friend was quite right in the fact that she shouldn't be keeping tight lipped about the details. So she decided to tell all, at least what she could remember. "It's difficult to say really. Me and Gene I think it was a love/hate relationship at first. He didn't like how I invaded his patch and I found myself getting frustrated all the time whenever we had a clash of opinions. I guess after a while, the hate we expressed for each other developed into respect/trust and then from there it's eventually turned into love. Nowadays I feel he's always capable of setting my heart on fire. She was left surprised to realize that she didn't feel no nerves nor reservations about admitting this out loud.

"Do you reckon we should head back home?" Annie suggested, she felt they ought to after the night looked ruined thanks to those thoughtless blokes at the bar.

Alex however thought otherwise, she looked determined not to let the evening be further spoiled by these immature blokes. "No...not just yet. Give it another hour or two"

The second guy from the quartet group approached them eagerly. Strutting over to Alex with clear intentions in mind. "Any of you ladies fancy a dance with me? How about you gorgeous?, fancy participating in giving me a private dance. " The out-and-out nerve of this cocky looking bloke said it all really. Of course she wasn't going to contribute to his randy behaviour, she therefore suddenly came up with a smart plan to teach him a lesson on how not to hit on an already taken woman.

"Okay" She responded much to the shock of her friends. She got up from her chair and walked around the table to join the swaggering and overconfident young guy. "I'll give you a dance alright, a dance you'll never be forgetting in a hurry." She whispered, turning on the charm. She saw him giving an attention grabbing _"I've pulled"_ wink toward his friends.

Shaz and Annie looked concerned as they watched on, both of them wondered what the hell she was playing at. It didn't long for them to wait as they soon cottoned on as to what she was actually up to. Alex gathered the man closer to her, she then quietly counted up to 10 before proficiently kneeing him in the groin. "You think you pulled me so easily, well sadly you thought wrong. So if I was you I'd take those shuffling feet and that smug-faced attitude of yours out of here likewise. I'm a woman you'll soon wish you hadn't got on the wrong side of." She said with clear confidence. The man staggered away, obviously he seemed in pain after the knee to to the groin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost midnight and they were now heading home in Annie's car. They carried on their relevant conversation about their other halves.

"Do you think Gene might ever propose to you?..I should rephrase that... I mean would you like him to propose or would you ever consider doing the proposing instead?" Annie asked. She hadn't sipped too many glasses of wine but was showing how chatty she could be.

"We've only been going out for a few months, I doubt that Gene's considering popping the question to me just yet." Although she responded with a self-assured answer, she kind of believed that he might leave at least for another few more months before thus making the biggest decision he'd ever been faced with, overcoming any last minute nerves he has and gaining enough confidence by proposing to her or declaring that he needs to wait for another couple of months.

"Alex?" Shaz said. Herself and Annie both exchanged concerned glances at each other. Alex soon snapped out of her blissful thoughts.

"Sorry...about that.." Both of her cheeks glowed brightly rouge, she realized she had no reason to feel ashamed nor reluctant in being more honest with whatever she chose to speak about. "I guess I'd like Gene to propose to me whenever he feels the time is right for him to do so." She explained in simple terms.

"Well when me and Sam get married in April, Gene's bound to get in the wedding mood fever seeing as he's Sam's best man." Annie suggested.

"You know I've never actually seen him dancing alone." Alex admitted, she knew they danced together wonderfully at birthday parties and leaving dos when they'd been dared to. She couldn't help but wonder if he might be a mastermind dancer whenever he strutted his moves on the dancefloor.

Annie dropped off Shaz first outside of her house in June Road. Then around 15 minutes she kindly dropped off Alex alongside the pavement, outside of the entrance of the flats. "Thanks for the lift Annie, I'll speak to you tomorrow." She thanked her and then closed the car door behind her.

Earlier in the evening she'd worried about leaving the flat in the capable hands of Gene, Sam and Chris. She'd left them watching World of Sport on the tv in the living room. Hopefully they hadn't left the flat in a right state. Soon enough she carefully turned the key in the lock and opened up quietly, tiptoeing in through the doorway. She found Gene sleeping alone on the sofa with his legs stretched out. _Damn those magnificent legs , trying to entice me relentlessly ._

She took her jacket off and hung it up on the back of the coat-hanger in the corner of the room. She sat down on the armchair and pleasantly observed him as he snoozed. She always found herself admiring the constant, marvelous and fine-looking expressions he made as he slept. It made her absolutely love him even more and made her stomach do the occasional somersault. She thought she should wake him up but decided to leave it a while longer.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashes to Ashes - Last Tango in Fenchurch**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Alex was making them both some breakfast in the kitchen. She couldn't hide the evident fact that she felt rather unhappy and let down by Gene because he hadn't come around from his serene sleep and then come in and joined her in the bedroom during the course of the night.

Despite still feeling reasonably disappointed with him, she knew she shouldn't give him the silent treatment all morning and so addressed him. "Good to see you're finally awake and ready for breakfast." She noticed he looked quite blurry eyed yet irresistibly gorgeous while he was now relaxing back on the sofa and talking to her._ I should be giving him a reprimand but yet I just can't help myself from being in two minds regarding how I should be behaving towards him. _

"What's for breakfast then Bolls? Hope it's something big as I've got an appetite the size of Ben Nevis at the moment." For some unexplained reason Gene skipped putting the effort into making the much awaited apology, much to the annoyance of Alex, who felt convinced he wasn't pulling out the stops in being honest with her. She knew she shouldn't be getting upset over something ridiculous but it was becoming somewhat complicated for her to control her sensitive emotions. _Oh why can't Gene say sorry for once. He's probably regretting drinking the last of the two bottles of wine I hid in the fridge._ After returning home last night, upon giving the fridge the once over, she'd discovered that the bottles had vanished.

"Sausages and a few slices of toast, yours if you want it. Me however I'm eating lightly by having a bowl of Corn Flakes cereals." She responded, for the last few nights she'd longed to see the sympathetic, red blooded Alpha Male part of Gene, the side of him she exceedingly loved the most.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have to tell her sooner rather than later. For Christ's sake Gene she's a Psychologist and she's not stupid as well, so she's bound to figure out that you're keeping secrets behind her back." Sam tried to reason with his tenacious, bolshie friend.

As usual, he was showing how consistently awkward whenever he allowed any troublesome and the trickiest of feelings get the upper hand over him. "That's bloody well true, she's always managed to work out anything that's on my mind, I mean I should know. If she's going to work it out soon enough anyway, I'll be willingly ready with a suitable answer. No going blabbing to Annie about this by the way." Gene, determined he wasn't going to see red and fly into a rage about this, for once decided he would behave politely regarding this as he reminded his friend.

"Blab to Annie about what?" Chris asked both of them as soon as he appeared in front of his friends. He walk over to join them while they were standing alongside the Quattro within the station's car park. He hadn't cottoned on to why they were acting skeptically and shiftily around him.

"Nothing for those interfering ears of yours to know about yet Christopher. So get yourself into Quattro pronto" Gene suggested, he knew Chris wasn't particularly great at keeping secrets and so he managed to conceal his secret from the young Detective Constable by routinely being his typical self.

Regardless of the fact that he was now feeling bogged down and unusually distracted because of this worrying secret he couldn't confess about. Thankfully a work related distraction had suddenly sprang out from nowhere, coming in the shape of a reported domestic assault outside of a convenience store in Albany Street. The detectives were currently getting themselves set and prepared to head out from the station in the Quattro. "Are you actually sure you don't want me to go along with you, Chris and Ray to this crime scene? Be just like old times."

For a minute or two, Gene thoroughly gave this some considerable thought. Surely it wouldn't really be too bad, having the five of them bunched together in the car. On the other hand, he Sam had told him, he was making every possible effort in hang onto his newly promoted job back in Hyde. _There'll be no chance of me getting a word in edgewise if Sam comes along with us. _"I think me and the A Team are quite capable of taking care of this Sammy. Besides haven't you've got your own job to be thinking about these days."

"What? keeping Derek Litton under control and making sure he doesn't bore another female colleague with more of his ethical United sweet talk. Yes I'm doubting that's hardly going be too much fun for me to put up with." Sam stressed to a certain degree. By a quirk of fate, nowadays himself and Derek were now both working together back in Manchester. Back in September 1981, when the DCI's regional crime squad had suffered a substandard dip in unsolved recorded crimes and when their proficiently run offices were unfortunately closed down before Christmas of that same year, as a result of their bad spell they'd been given no choice but to move across town to merge with the new division being run by Sam.

Chris adequately proved he was no slow-witted fool, in particular as he soon enough suspected casual words were getting discussed behind his back. He certainly hoped that he wasn't being humiliated by the two people who he considered he trusted the most.

Ray tapped him lightly on the left shoulder, after cunningly tiptoeing up behind where he was accurately standing. Confident on discovering why his friend looked like he'd been given the cold shoulder. "Don't tell me, you and Shaz, you've had another pointless argument again haven't you?"

"What?, no we're fine...I think. You might believe me when I say this but I reckon the Guv's withholding something from us, a secret which Sam almost certainly knows about."

"Don't be daft. Look the Guv's more than likely got a lot on his plate at the moment, relationship-wise and maybe he doesn't want you acting like a div by asking him too many questions." Ray remarked, without obviously thinking too much by the book as to what precisely might being discussed behind his own back.

"I suppose it's none of our business, I mean I'm not helping myself I am, by feeling I've got to poke my nose in where I know it's unwanted." For once instead of not suggesting an undervalued comment, surprisingly enough he finished his sentence off with an agreeable comment. Knowing it wasn't worth provoking yet another disagreement over something daft, Ray felt nothing more needed to be mentioned regarding this matter.

Meanwhile after checking his watch, Gene started to believe time was now going completely against them because of the fact they were one person down, Alex. "Anyone seen DI Drake?" He shouted over to the rest of the team while they stood nearby. Ray and Chris both shook their heads as a prominent way of saying they hadn't seen her.

Alex did at long last eventually appear around ten minutes later, from one of the station's side entrances. Weirdly she gave out a strong identifiable hint that the reason why she'd taken awhile to join them outside because she had let a few emotions get the better of her privately. The mind boggled as to why she constantly kept convincing herself that Gene might be losing every last ounce of faith in them as optimistic lovers. This expressively showed within her body language as she stood shoulder to shoulder with the team on the other side of the Quattro.

"Morning Sam. You and Gene are becoming more and more like Morecambe and Wise whenever you spend plenty of time talking between yourselves." Fortunately at least for the time being or so she was able to take her mind off everything by joking with the two of them.

"Bolly I hope you're not trying your best to suggest that I should warm to thought of talking like Ernie Wise." Needless to say, this didn't surprise anyone, in seeing Gene getting the wrong end of the stick with regards to what the DI had correctly commented about.

"Gene I imagine she actually intended to say, it's the other way around." As everyone remained quiet, Sam fittingly grabbed the chance to explain things in a relaxed enough manner, hoping the DCI might hopefully get the message. The realization dawned upon Sam as he came to realize a few unchanged manners about his pensive friend, annoyingly he was still possessed the undeniable gift of leaving a frustrating effect on anyone, everytime he misunderstood what they'd tried to tell him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the team individually made a head start on carrying out a few house to house inquiries. Gene tensely watched Alex just as she crossed the road and walked up the front pathway of the first house. She should be told sooner rather than later, Christ he had no so-called reason to keep avoiding the opportunity to come clean because of this.

To tell the truth, he knew right away instinctively that she didn't honestly deserve to be kept in the dark because he never often had the decency to open his heart to her. He certainly began to consider the unthinkable, maybe his love life was going pear-shaped and that his niggling big ego was responsible for this. Wanting to put things right once and for all by being as helpful as he possibly could, he intentionally came over to join her outside of the first house on the corner of the road.

"Tell you what Bolls, why don't we take turns a piece in asking some of the questions to the neighbors if you'd like me to and before you start responding in typical posh bird behaviour, I promise you I won't start making a scene if we stumble upon one or two ponces, refusing to cooperate with our house to house inquiries." He felt he'd presented a plausible enough speech.

"Okay thanks that's quite kind of you to suggest seeing as I don't know how obliging or cooperative the neighbours might be. Gene I hope this isn't your way of getting yourself into my good books by the way?" Alex asked, just as she was softening towards him.

"Good grief you can't resist the temptation in playing around with me Bolly. You've practically given the game away seeing as your Psychology wisdom is beginning to annoyingly rub off on me" Gene pretty well confirmed something which he thought he wouldn't ever be owning up about. In next to no time they were at that point interrupted by the subsequent opening of the door in front of them. An elderly woman, smartly dressed for her age walked out from behind the door.

"DCI Hunt, this is DI Drake don't suppose you can spare a minute or two of your time answering a few questions for us?" He clarified in simple terms while explaining.

"Are you here because of that awful, disgraceful man's behaviour?" She asked both of the detectives. She emitted a stressful sigh, she was a person who certainly knew how some of her neighbours who she considered to be consistently well-mannered and kindhearted, however she knew there one or two who were the exact opposite, offensive and argumentative.

"Yes we are. We're investigating a domestic assault on the owner of the Convenience store around the corner from here. We'd like to know if there's any chance you can remember overhearing any insults being hurled about outside your house anytime between midnight last night and 8:00am this morning?" Alex thoughtfully asked, knowing the team practically needed to pull out all the stops in resolving this case altogether - as much detail as possible which could potentially help them with this investigation.

She glanced over fleetingly at Gene while he was standing guard and awaiting the elderly woman's reply. Concern suddenly clouded her thoughts once she saw Gene looking slightly rather pale than usual. _Oh god he probably hasn't ate anything since breakfast. _She had the habit of reminding him every so often that he shouldn't keep skipping mid-morning snacks whenever he felt like.

They didn't have long to wait as the elderly woman, Dot, finally provided an answer. "Last night before I was getting ready to go to bed, I did happen to hear a group of teenagers running up and down the road. I can't be certain of what time that was, my memory can foggy about nine times out of ten. I think it maybe was around quarter past ten. As matter of fact I thought nothing of it at first given that me and my neighbours are use to putting up with troublemakers but then again when I got myself up this morning I thought on, someone will end up getting themselves hurt sooner or later because of these troublemakers." Dot had no problem at all after confidentially being able to jog her memory pretty well.

"Sadly some innocent person did get hurt in the end as a result of some nonce's reckless behaviour." Gene said as he expressed a regrettable look which for this reason then turned into a mighty look of determination, he wasn't willing to allow a boastful and self-satisfied suspect escape from the hands of the law. Around five minutes or so later they bought their chat with Dot to an end, thanked her for making a good supreme effort in assisting them with their inquiries.

"Before start putting our eggs into one basket, let's just see first what Ray and Chris have gone and managed to find out and then from there we can weigh up our options on how we can close in on, the bastard responsible for putting Mr Kapoor from the corner shop, in Fenchurch hospital with a broken leg, a wrist fracture in both wrists and a swollen cheek." Gene didn't wish to get ahead of himself with regards to this matter. He'd made that mistake far too often enough in the past.

"Not much but we've been given two names, who aren't exactly popular around here. Jack Gunn and Robbie Morgan." Ray said.

"Names sound familiar" Without any flinch of difficulty, the DCI introspectively managed to remember these two names, he believed they'd previously been connected to another on-going investigation. "About three weeks ago they definitely gave DI Seddon and DS Young from Fenchurch West CID the bloody run around all right after the pair of them were seen acting suspiciously and then got themselves pulled up right outside the station, before being forced to answer questions about the whereabouts of five stolen cars. Acted like right know-it-all poofs before driving off in a hurry." He further added, giving plenty of detail while explaining.

"Well shouldn't this case be Fenchurch West's then?" Thinking more of about this investigation, Alex seemingly looked rather on the fence regarding this. Fenchurch West CID were still apparently pursuing these two suspects and now Fenchurch East were muscling in, with the potential of compromising this original investigation, concerning the criminal acts which allegedly had taken place over three weeks ago.

"Not on my patch it isn't Bolly. They scuppered that investigation, so it's our turn to show those clown-heads how to do their jobs properly." Gene quite frankly didn't give a toss over what his opposite DCI might say. As the team went to leave, his vision began to go slightly strange while he was walking back to Quattro. Alex saw this and started to become gravely concerned about him. Just what was really going on with the man she truly and meaningfully loved.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are Welcome**

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashes to Ashes - Last Tango in Fenchurch**

**Chapter 3**

A last minute, unplanned decision was made by Gene alone much to Alex's clear annoyance. The reason why was because he didn't want to waste any more precious time, by letting the nonce who was responsible for this, get away with all the inexcusable damage and attack he'd committed. He was driving the Quattro up to Fenchurch Central hospital in Picton Grove Street. It's four tyres screeched and skidded vigorously across the tarmacked pavement in the midst of Gene's excessively predictive driving manners. He didn't take heed with regards to this as his mind seemed elsewhere for once. Expectation and hope lingered amongst his normal, confident thoughts - that as soon as they finally were able to get to the hospital, they might be allowed the one and only opportunity to question Mr Kapoor over the brutal and insensitive attack on him, which had almost left him for dead. Gene knew this might be the only possible yet slim chance in hopefully helping them to be able to get a clear description of the careless attacker.

He considered the fact they were putting their cards on the table regarding this headache inducing case, they urgently needed anything to help them, with the aim of stopping another similar attack from happening on an innocent shop manager.

Alex was still attempting to keep her personal concerns under wraps for the time being and it wasn't enough, as soon enough she chose to speak her mind, feeling she had to express her niggling feeling distinctly."Gene are you sure you're feeling up all of this, the chance of headbutting or punching the person, whose to blame for assaulting Mr Kapoor? Look before you say whatever you need to, I know I just can't stop myself from worrying about you a lot."

"Bolls not now, alright... I promise...that I will tell you later." Clearly he appreciated her genuine concern towards him, however he conceded the blatant fact that getting in his hands on Mr Kapoor's attacker mattered more importantly right at that moment in time "Right now, I want to do everything compulsory in catching this bastard red-handed." He explained, self-confidently. Hopeful she might for once show she was in strong agreement with him with regards to this.

She soon accepted she was making rather too much of a big fuss about this, nagging him persistently. This was a sense of feeling and emotion that felt unsually out of character for her to behave like in this way. She would never to dare admit it to herself but she feared if she perhaps pushed the boat out too far with him, that their relationship may become more rockier than Mount Snowdon. Inevitably though she wasn't pretty well going to allow those off-putting thoughts suddenly get the better of her.

"Okay fine but beware, I think it's pretty likely. I'll learn whatever it is, you don't want me to know yet." Off by heart something only she had known of course and Gene...well not so much, the reason being, the exact truth regarding the meanings behind some secrets they may have kept from one another. She'd became eager to discover the reason behind Gene's latest secret, if only he could be bothered to have his heart in the right place by putting a stop to his stubborness constantly get in the way of him telling her the truth.

Ray quietly sort of wished he wasn't getting entangled in his two colleagues' seemingly complicated relationship, from what he could tell. Needless to say, everybody in the station including himself and Chris tried not to pry and interfere too much whenever Alex's womanlike giggles could sometimes be overheard, coming from the DCI's blind closed office. It was unashamedly obvious to the rest of team and even to the office cleaner Pat, that right now the Guv and Drake needed to repair their _full of twists and turns _relationship as soon as possible_._

"You know Bolly, I'm not exactly Fenchurch's most perfect romantic nonce, who's capable of winning you over with the right words. There's one thing I can tell you, you've made me feel like right jammy lucky bastard and that I want to protect you as much as I'm willing to. I'll tell you later, I'll be as honest as a vicar in an Agatha Christie book." So he proclaimed, with a hint of surprising honesty and genuine Gene like alpha male humour as he spoke his mind, surprisingly he didn't put him off his stride.

Alex couldn't resist smiling admiringly while watching him as he watchfully concentrated on minding the road ahead of him. She found herself softening somewhat towards him after hearing what he had to say.

"Fine by me, I can wait until later but not too late in case you decide to tell me after, let's say... I've fallen asleep." Since the very first moment they'd finally together, Gene responded secondly whenever Alex suggested anything romantic.

The Quattro was now approaching straight on, towards the front entrance of the hospital's extended car park. An overwhelming sense of determination soon sealed the deal in the team's minds individually as they set themselves a few questions to ask Mr Kapoor. As soon the red shiny stretched car entered through the space between the open black arched gates, an impatient driver underhandedly overtook right in front of the Quattro.

"Oi!" Gene shouted aloud "Bloody tosspot thinks he can overtake me." Clearly he didn't look too impressed by this no mark's unconvincing attempt of behaving like a show while knowingly parking right in front of a detective's car. As they were forced to wait for at least five minutes, Gene promptly stuck to what he liked to do best, effing & blinding and fussing aplenty.

Finally the tosspot made the effort to park his polished MKII Golf GTI black car, some parking spots then became available in the process. Before the team knew it, they were now assuredly heading inside the hospital to see Mr Khan. Alex glanced over at Gene who gave the impression, he was perhaps trying to overlook a brief pain of some sorts within his right shoulder. Maybe the reason behind it might be because of how many times he'd used his effective fists on "twathead suspects" and expressed his frustrations far too much, resulting in unwelcome strains and niggles for him.

"When we get to speak to him, I hope he doesn't end up fobbing us off like a stroppy housewife or something." Gene said all of a sudden, he'd awkwardly shouted out his thought aloud, which left the team trading one or two amused glares between each other and Gene...well what else needed to be said, his complete unawareness of this matter said it all really, which of course seemed unsurprising and foreseeable as usual to the team .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Fenchurch detectives were crowded around the one bed while they were currently talking to the still obviously upset and distressed convenience shop owner. "So can you recall anything at all about last night? Did there happen to anyone, perhaps suspiciously waiting around outside your shop?" Alex asked, while displaying sympathy towards the elderly man.

"If I'm honest, I cannot remember as much as I'm able to. The only one thing which has stuck in my mind, is the voice of someone close by, before I must have blanked out. The voice did sound locally." Mr Kapoor felt ashamed that his brief answers couldn't be of much help, he glared down despondently at the floor and the only chair nearby.

Gene looked broodingly and contemplatively whilst he paced back and forth besides where Mr Khan's hospital bed was stationed. He was carefully and quietly taking on board this fresh information and also coming up with a good reasonable enough plan for once, one which the team certainly could be able to agree on, for a change.

Before he had the absolute chance of opening his mouth and telling them what it might involve, Ray furtively beat him to it, out of the blue. He couldn't quite believe he'd nearly made the ridiculous mistake of almost forgetting about an tricky suspect arrest which himself and Chris had made two weeks ago.

"We bought this ponce, Brian Winters into the station for questioning, after someone rung up on my desk phone to report a break in, at another newsagents around the same area."

"So why don't I bloody well know that name? Unless the name's been overlooked in the log in book for the cells." This was a particular name, oddly enough which he hadn't heard of or stumbled across before. A first time inexperienced criminal perhaps.

"Christ Guv, you must have had something well dodgy over a fortnight ago, that's caused you to become less up to scratch than normal. Anyway the other week, me and Chris both agreed that we could handle interviewing him ourselves instead, both of us reckoned it was the right decision to act on. I'm sorry for not letting on, pronto." Ray wasn't afraid to be as truthful and scrupulous as possible in what he told Gene and the team. The DCI shot him a miffed glare before choosing to be straight with whatever he wanted to say.

"Oh cheers Raymondo and while you're at, you can do my laundry if you want to as well." He gave a typical Gene Hunt sarcastic comment.

Mr Kapoor suddenly coughed raspingly, for reasons unknown yet, reasons which were soon on the brink of being revealed. He was hoping to get the attention of the two detectives standing nearest to his bed. He succeeded instantaneously as his talkative visitors resorted to having to accept and listen to, take note of why this man had experienced a questionable change of heart.

"My daughter knows that man, she told me they work together at Barclays Savings in Central London. He likes to visit my shop every week, either on a Monday or Tuesday afternoon, whenever he's doing his shopping in Fenchurch West."

"It's important that we need to know as much as we can Mr Kapoor, have you always found him to be a trustworthy person, as you say when he pops in to have a natter with you and your daughter?" Gene casually explained in enough detail as possible, asking the man whether he, hand on heart trusted his daughter's colleague and friend.

"Amira." The shop owner reacted quickly to correct the towering DCI.

"I'm not sure, from time to time he's more than happy to assist on the counter, by putting in a few hours every Saturday morning. But then again, when nobody's around on one of the aisles, he asks me one or two personal questions which cause me to worry about his intentions towards my daughter."

"And what questions has he asked you?" Alex seized the opportunity to prevent Gene from asking an unsuitable question. She knew he'd presumably been thinking of asking a question regarding whether or not if the shop owner knew if Amira was romantically involved with Brian.

He thought long and hard for some considerable minutes, which openly tested the detectives' individual impatiences. When he felt ready, he boldly responded to the last question asked. "Amira isn't seeing any loser at the moment is she? and would she mind if I did some garden work for her." Mr Khan emitted a sad sigh as he rubbed he ran his left hand across his swollen, discoloured right arm. "For some reason, he strikes me as a lone wolf, a fixated young man who's desperate to fit in with a crowd."

Something which the male detectives didn't become conscious of at all, vis-a-vis, with reference to Mr Khan's last comment, something connected easily in Alex's mind which she had her Psychology expertise to thank for. "What if he's tried to kiss her while alone with her all of a sudden, Amira could have rejected his advances and so he's lashed out at the closest person to her in her life."

"Sounds like an accurate enough reason, doesn't it?" Chris said, as he understood where exactly Alex was seeking to go with this provisional theory. Gene looked over at her and then across the room towards the ward's entranceway He couldn't think straight, knowing fully well he wouldn't even dare to own up and admit it out loud, about the clear fact, a few things were starting to wrongly unravel for him. Hiding awkward problems certainly wasn't the Gene Hunt thing to do especially while trying to keep focused on a case. Maybe now was the perfect time to put his overbearing, unusual pride to one side...at least until tomorrow morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now back at the station, the team found themselves weren't getting the results they were longing for, worse still they weren't getting anywhere with investigating the last sightings reported of Brian Winters, whom there hadn't been a single reported sighting of, the only last confirmed sighting of him was when he was leaving through the station's main entrance over a fortnight ago. The team genuinely believed they could have had their man two weeks ago but regrettably they hadn't had enough evidence to charge him with for the costly damage he'd done to Burton's Newsagents on Albany Street.

Nothing or nobody could pride Gene out from the photocopying room, maybe he required a little bit of time alone to himself, Alex presumed . She was now seated behind her desk, thinking curiously to herself while everybody else within the office concentrated on getting on individually with their work. The number 1 question had gone left unanswered, just what type of creative plan had Gene single-handedly put together and why didn't he want to reveal the details of it to her.

"Bolly a word, photocopy room if you're not busy trying to outstare Christopher." Gene called over to her from the side of his office. It had been overlooked by everyone in the office but not by Gene, who'd become aware of the amusing fact that the young DC and DI were basically mirroring the other's hand and eye gestures without realizing it for themselves.

Curiosity got the better of her as she wondered whether perhaps this might be the chosen moment where he was going to decently stick to his word for a change - of him promising to be less cautious and secretive, also maybe he might be promising that he was finally going to dish out the two finger salute to his stubbornness, _hmm_ She was undecided on that last idea, which probably wouldn't happen just yet. It felt strange to assume Gene may do the unthinkable by opening up more about everything.

She snapped out from her thoughts as soon she overheard someone coughing loudly from the other side of the room, at first she presumed it might be Gene who was probably getting impatient and trying to get her attention again or unless it maybe Ray who'd been coughing a lot like this for three consecutive days. She got her answer right away as she casually got up from her chair and glanced over towards where Gene was. She crossed the threshold to join him outside of the photocopier room.

"So what's so significant you need to talk to me about, all of a sudden?" She asked him, she lightly rested her left hand hand on her hip.

"Christ keep your voice down woman, before Chris' ears start eavesdropping, quickly in here." Gene reached for and grabbed her other hand, thoroughly guiding her inside the small room. He hoped nobody was going to listen in on them, as he didn't want their one on one conversation being thrusted to the forefront. "Look before you try and rip my head off or threaten squash my toes or threaten to handcuff me to my desk. I've decided it's best I come clean right here, right now." It felt so uncommon for him to want to get everything off his chest altogether, in one clean sweep.

"I've had a few pains in my chest. So Sam's been trying to persuade me to go and see a doctor straight away. I told him there's no chance I'm letting a pencil neck doctor poke and examine me." He admitted unhesitatingly to her, providing one of many reasons, dislikes which constantly had. Doctors eyeballing him from minute to minute like clockwork, as if he was some sort of legendary rock star getting treated for an compulsory check up.

He angled his chin slightly skyward and frowned both eyebrows when an answer wasn't given straight away by Alex, both of his eyes ever the more effervescence as he gazed adeptly at her. He came to a spur-of-the-moment conclusion that she must be still feeling disappointed with him for keeping tight lipped about this. Well he couldn't blame her actually for responding in this predictable way. Understandably after encountering each other under unexpected yet surprising circumstances, then working closely together at the station and thus in time, the both of them finally getting together. He was convinced he'd learned a greater deal about her over the last three years more than he knew how to work a naff coffee machine.

He decided to act on his gut feeling, speak with honesty for a change. "You know I'm not a ruddy good person at making an apology. Makes me sound like a soppy bugger doesn't it?" He was barely nowhere near afraid of saying what he was thinking right at that moment.

Taking a leaf from her man's quotation book, she soon smartly made up in her mind, by confessing one or two of her sincere opinions without further ado. "You're about as far away from becoming a soppy bugger than Ray could possibly be whenever he's hopelessly trying to pull a single woman in Luigis."

"You know Bolls I can't see your comment going down too well with Raymondo, you should be glad he hasn't heard us. Anyway, so am I forgiven and are you going to shower me with heaps of kisses?" He asked, he could see it clearly within her body language, those shy looks gave it away and also within those gorgeous eyes of hers, that she certainly looked desperate to or was he reading her wrong, was she willing to hold back instead until later that evening.

She walked across to him, her hands were teasingly toying with his striped blue and black tie and the buttons on his shirt. "I know you're attempting to read my mind Gene. So please put a stop to it otherwise if you're not willing to, I'll make sure you will." She savoured every enjoyable moment of playfully teasing him once in a while, especially whenever they were left alone in the main office. "Oh and you're very much forgiven." Before she could behave a little more seductively in front of him, they found themselves being interrupted by a gentle tap on the glass paneled door. It was Shaz.

The lovers both stared and smirked at each other. "Come in." Gene exclaimed.

"Chris and Ray they've been looking for the two of you everywhere around the station, they've got something, well Sam has. He phoned up your desk phone but you weren't there so Ray answered it. They'll fill you in on what Sam's managed to find out." Shaz informed them, she couldn't resist grinning to herself as she left the room. She knew it was none of her business but dare say she wasn't fooled by her colleagues attempts at pretending they were only using the room to talk, it was more than likely they'd been up to some shenanigans.

"What's Sammy boy doing investigating one of our cases? and how come he's been able to obtain Brian Winters name before us?" Gene's smile faded and was replaced by a none too happy look soon afterward. He looked somewhat disgruntled.

"Because he's Sam and he's trying to be as helpful as much as possible, to help you solve this case." Alex suggested, she was trying to make him see some sense at least. "Come on we better go and find out what he knows." She smiled as she told him this. They both followed Shaz out into the main office.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**All Reviews are welcome**

**I know in Series 2, they had a photocopy room but I wasn't sure whether it was in a separate room. In this chapter I've set it differently.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ashes to Ashes: Last Tango in Fenchurch **

**Chapter 4**

"According to Sam, he knew you would be pissed off about this Guv. I know he might be a pain in the backside sometimes but right now I don't blame him for thinking what we all must be thinking most of the time." Ray gave an undoubted stare at his boss. He preferred to say what he truly thinking and didn't seem too bothered about a possible look of disapproval from the DCI.

"Well that makes a bloody change for once, instead of you nicknaming him Spiderman Sam everytime we've gone up to Manchester to meet up for a game of football with him and his new colleagues. So what's Twinkle Toes got to say that's so important, that I need to be put in the picture about?" Gene asked, as he folded his arms.

"Sam said he couldn't help but eavesdropping on us mentioning the case earlier this morning. Out of context, he got Litton to complete a background on Winters." Christ Derek Litton taking orders from someone ranked higher than him in the Greater Manchester police force, that was quite a preposterous first. Ray honestly reckoned Gene was more certain to respond in a pissed off manner while he tells him the full story.

Ray had conspicuously stopped talking for a moment or two and it wasn't making Gene happy to see. "Well come on then Sherlock-mondo blurt it out." The Detective Chief Inspector asked, Ray was certainly wasting valuable time by keeping everybody waiting.

"So Litton got back to him over two hours ago, apparently Winters' isn't quite the typical, streetwise man he's made himself out to be. He's got connections all over Hyde, who've been doing whatever it takes to prevent him from getting arrested by the old bill. He's committed more than just a violent assault and property damage, Guv." The list and seriousness of the certain crimes, the young man had committed, was bound to make for some interesting, considerable reading for Gene.

"Well then you'd better enlighten me Raymondo on what type of mad tosspot we're dealing with here." He started to wonder whether, despite not knowing the full details, they might hypothetically be biting off more than they possibly chew with this screwed up tosser.

"He was the getaway driver for an armed robbery at a bank in Manchester City Centre five years ago, there's a few more other stuff he's done too, here take a look." Ray presumed he was undoubtedly rattling on too much and so handed over Chris' pocket book. Gene was eventually giving the opportunity to read through what Chris had taken the trouble to jot down on his notepad.

He wanted to keep the balling rolling regarding this and optimistically keep his hopes up that this may indeed help them uncover new additional information with the purpose of unraveling which insensitive reasons made Winters' blood boil. As he mindfully took on board this updated knowledge, he nonchalantly started to regain his confidence, that pressing charges may be more effortless than first thought.

"Doesn't surprise me about this bugger knowing how to control and use his fists whenever it bloody well suits him." As a matter of fact, much of the mentioned lawbreaking crimes he'd committed made for grim yet unsurprising reading. Obviously the experienced DCI had seen stuff happen like this before - bought the t-shirt as well. Having dealt with, backstabbing and nutters back in Manchester, his old stomping ground which he still dearly missed.

"So what do you suggest we do now, sit around, watching you and Drake making puppy eyes at each other? It was bad enough with Chris and Shaz when they got together, hope it isn't going to be the same with you two." Ray emphasized, to be honest he disliked observing the loved up atmosphere within the station and he also hated the fact that he was the only member of the team who was still single.

"Un-bloody-likely Mills and Boon, for the time being at least. So keep those wandering eyes of yours to yourself. We'll need to find out where this bastard's being hidden, when we do can then map out a plan to ensnare Winters." Gene looked in quite a buoyant, positive mood after suggesting some part of this plan to Alex and the rest of the team. When push comes the shove he felt he had to properly whip up the team's determination and proficiency, with the purpose of encouraging them to act fast and nail the manipulative suspect before somebody else got badly hurt.

"What do we tell Sam then?" Alex asked him.

"He can helps us out but this case still belongs to Fenchurch East CID not those brainless twats at Fenchurch West." Gene seemed determined this declaration would stay unchanged.

Alex then dexterously budged herself up alongside him while he rested perched back against her desk. "Well it doesn't surprise me to see you've rediscovered your self-confidence again. Care to enlighten me how you believe this last gasp setup is going to work out? Run smoothly without a hitch." It had been well known throughout the station that sometimes the Guv wasn't quite the brightest person at concocting legitimate ideas. She hoped he knew where he might actually be going with this, this time around.

"You know what your problem is Bolly, you're too much of a Miss Smarty Knickers." Ray wasn't paying too much attention, as his hand reached into one of his jacket pockets, so he could draw out a cigarette. "Trust me, when this plan works out perfectly, like my gut feeling is telling me. Nothing's never amiss Bolly when I think I'm spot on about things and you never know this might prove to be our best ironed out result ever." Gene's confidence strengthened even more.

"I've never once given you that impression as far as I can remember. Judging by the team's reaction, looks as if perhaps you're the only one who happens to agree with your colourfully put comment." There was an hinted element of enjoyment and satisfaction within her response. Knowing he was clearly right, still she really couldn't resist behaving provocatively towards him.

Ray and Chris were both on a par as they traded knowing looks between each other, they'd suddenly found this bantering discussion rather entertaining to watch. Thankfully it was making up for a lackluster and tiresome morning.

"Oi Taylor and Burton get yourselves a room, pronto. You know what I'm thinking, we should be christening this office, the Fenchurch Love CID." He smirked and then coolly took a drag of his glowingly lit cigarette. One or two members of the team chuckled aloud after hearing his comment. However Gene and the rest of the detectives, only half laughed at the remark.

"Raymondo if you so much dare to compare me to Richard Burton again, you'll give me no choice but to hide your cigarettes somewhere in the station, quicker before you can say Obi Wan Kenobi."

"Hearing you loud and clear Guv." Ray clarified.

Upon inspection Alex momentarily understood, just why Ray had indicated this. "Actually he has got a decent enough point Gene, I agree with him, you do definitely bare a few resemblances to Richard Burton." She laughed at the thought of this to herself. Gene gave a questioning look in reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over an hour later, the packed waiting area at reception was brimming with specific witnesses and visitors to the station regular as clockwork like it does everyday. Managing and single handedly taking care of unsatisfied individuals was pretty much keeping the front desk sergeant on guard, for most of that very afternoon. In the midst of the unfolding vigorous atmosphere, Sam was doing whatever he can to avoid, possibly being confronted by an impatient visitor.

Gene had phoned him and complaisantly suggested that they ought to discuss, how best to resolve the co-investigated case involving Brian Winters, where the nutter would taken to for questioning and then charged for his brutal assault on Mr Kapoor and for the other crimes he'd also previously committed.

"You wanted to have a chat with me Gene? You don't need to tell me why because I know what you're about to tell me " Sam said as soon as they bumped into one another, next to the front reception desk. They started walking together towards and throughout the nearest corridor.

"That you're still trying to make me look like a scatterbrained clown and be the better man than me." Gene sarcastically remarked.

"So being in love hasn't done anything to change your opinions on stuff then?" Sam wasn't fooled by his best friend's annoyingly good manners. He retrieved a folded up piece of paper from his dark brown leather jacket. "Anyway I thought you'd be interested to have a look at this." he recommended before handing over the miniature piece of paper.

Gene started to examine what details were clear on the black and white photographed, printed picture of two male individuals consolidating outside a Manchester pub. The younger person was easy to recognize, the second person he wasn't entirely sure on who they were.

" DI Ken Barkley, he's a right miserable sod. Rumour has it, he's been caught taking backhanders from one or two of criminal gangs in Hyde and Eccles. You'd never believe what else I've discovered, Brian and him are stepbrothers, Ken's the real reason why Brian hasn't been arrested or charged with any crimes." Perhaps he was singing his own praises too much and picking up on Gene's well known boastful habits but the fact remained as it was proven, he'd almost managed to have wrapped up the case by himself.

"Winters' from Fenchurch, how on earth did end up being stepbrothers?" The mind boggled, as Gene frowned while asking himself this very question, how all this had happened within a short space of time.

"Well Winters' mum apparently married Ken's dad in 1976 at a registry office,not been able to find out, confirm where though." Sam admitted out of the blue, wishing more could have been done to pull the plug on Winters' fully prepared future crimes. At least this explanation seemingly helped to settle Gene's mind in the meantime .The two of them both finally reached the flapping CID doorway.

"One last thing I should mention, Ken walked out of his station five days ago, hasn't returned back since. We've got reason to believe, he's traveled down here to London, to meet up with a few contacts. So obviously Brian can't be too far away from wherever Ken is." Sam let drop some last bit of details on what he knew.

"So what's the action plan then, Yoda?" Gene asked, he knew his supposed plan would most likely be ineffective. So instead of affronting him, he decided to allow Sam have the final say regarding this.

"Me, you and Alex piece together a fitting plan on how we can successfully get Winters to walk into our trap" Both gave looks of confidence before heading through the doors of CID and briefing the team on what steps would rightfully be taken to guarantee a result.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

** Ashes to Ashes: Last Tango in Fenchurch **

** Chapter 5**

"I think it's a shit idea. Look I don't see why we should be sitting around on our backsides while this scumbag roams the streets of Fenchurch, thinking he's Al Capone." Ray appeared to be the only member of the team to express his concerns about the plan, which both Sam and Gene had favored trying out.

Without a shadow of a doubt Gene had already figured out that there would be the likelihood of odd one or two moans and grumbles resulting as a result of this and the person it would clearly be heard from, would be from his tough, clear-thinking and loyal DI. Evidently he was therefore proved right. "I might as well have known, you'd be up in arms about this Raymondo. Sod it, no we won't be having our arses parked on our chairs because we'll be doing this tonight. Put the frighteners on Winters. See how the twathead feels about having the tables turned on him."

"Hang on, Gene. We never discussed this. It's got to be by the book" Sam folded his arms, he looked slightly frustrated as his eyes looked up at the chessboard squared ceiling and then back at Gene. His overbearing brashness and point of view on matters, still hadn't changed one bit.

"Sorry Sammy boy I'd much rather prefer to get my hands on that rule-book of yours, tear a few pages out and then toss it out of my office window" After detecting some of the lukewarm, picky reactions from every detective around the CID office, this soon enough persuaded him to reconsider the few ideas, he and Sam had understandably discussed regarding this case.

"Excuse me Gene but you were all for sitting back and wanting to keep surveillance on Winters and now you're saying you'd much prefer to go storming in like a hurricane. Now why doesn't this surprise me?" Nothing barely surprised Sam much anymore, given the fact Gene was still pretty much all for doing everything his own way meaning the conventional prospects of fists and headbutting would soon ensue if things got out of hand.

"By the time we strike Sam, he's more than bloody likely to have absconded off to pastures new. No, that isn't going to happen on my watch. We get this sick tosspot tonight, so are you in or are you out?" Gene consulted his longtime friend as he looked to his right hand side to face him. Sam was standing at the side of Ray's desk, in front of the investigation board.

"You're plainly missing the point Gene. We are dealing with a potentially dangerous individual here and if we go in pursuit of him too early, there's a strong possibility we could end up placing ourselves in mortal danger. At least just reconsider." Sam started to feel concerned, believing this might predictably become the case sooner or less.

"Of course I'll be making bloody well sure Barkley doesn't get away with all the underhanded and dishonest tactics he's been committing for his stepbrother." It hadn't escaped Gene's mind about this man being Winters accomplice.

"Look hear me out, let's say what if Barkley gets wind of your plan somehow? Litton told me he use to be friends with him at the Regional Crime Squad. He also happened to mention a while ago that Ken's smarter than he looks and he has many ways of planting listening devices on people, just so he can uncover any information for own his personal gain beforehand, before anyone else can manage to do so." Sam had seemingly proven already, he knew enough details about the former, now disgraced detective.

Alex genuinely looked persuaded, as she was able to understand the point the Manchester-born detective was trying to get across. Yet she believed Gene's plan was more resourceful and efficient, just as long as nobody ruined it for them.

"Gene does have a good point Sam, I think it's worth going along with his suggestion in the meantime." She remained hopeful, Sam might eventually concur and accept this only possible resolution to the case.

The team briefing soon finished and the detectives and uniformed police constables went their separate ways, resuming their individual working duties. Sam suddenly pulled Alex up to one side, he wanted to have a talk with her, with regards to the advice she'd just given and because of how pleased he was to see his best friend finding love at last.

"Alright, I suppose I've got no other choice have I." A smile broke out from the right hand corner of his lips. He then glanced over his right shoulder looking curiously towards Gene, where was now presently stood, for a few seconds before then glancing back at the female Detective Inspector. "You know it's easy to see you really care so much about him. When he got divorced from his ex, he claimed he was glad to be a single bastard again, sorry I guess that was his way of putting his reaction back then. One night a woman started flirting with him outside The Railway Arms, he liked her and everything but he soon lost all the confidence he had. Couldn't go through with asking her out on a date. I tried asking him about why she'd changed her mind and turned him down but he was never willing to give an answer. I guess he was probably feeling embarrassed and nonplussed about it all ." The Manchester detective revealed this unheard-of story out of the blue.

"I don't remember him mentioning that story before to me. In all honesty I can see why he didn't feel he needed to." Instantaneously her heart sank as she digested in this previously unspoken-of story, god knew how Gene must have been feeling, from that precise moment as a hurtful rejection was unnecessarily being flung back at him.

"He's still the same old Guv but it's much better to see him with a spring in his step and obviously he's got you to thank for that Alex." Sam said, smiling.

"I know, I guess beneath all the misogynous and bravado which he portrays sometimes. I was able to see a gentler and more caring side to him that nobody within the station has seen themselves other than me." She blushed with excitement as she spoke out with such warmth and affection regarding how her true feelings for Gene first blossomed.

"Well I'm happy for the both of you. Has he told you about his health scare?" Sam smiled again as he gave the couple his blessing. He then thoroughly decided to check whether she had irrevocably been informed about Gene's health worries.

"Oh...yes he did eventually decide to come clean to me regarding this. We talked about it and... ." She bit on her lip uneasily, as she was genuinely caught off guard as soon as he mentioned this. However before she had the ensuing chance to respond, their conversation was interrupted. As all of a sudden without any forthcoming warning Gene raised his voice, he was hopeful of getting their complete attention. When he did so, after a few minutes, he gave a typical remark.

"When you two have finally bothered to finish talking and behaving like two gossiping old women at the hairdressers, we'll start making headway and track down the address Raymondo's just managed to find for Barkley." Wasting valuable time wasn't clearly on the agenda for Gene, who was now looking more determined than ever, to nail this bastard.

"Alright, no need to repeat yourself like a re-winded tape recorder." Sam sighed, vexingly.

"Well I see some things haven't quite changed between the two of you." Alex smiled, she'd fully well known that both detectives were prone to getting on each other's nerves, how Gene sometimes lampooned Sam's well thought out efforts and pushing their luck too much whenever a case became headache inducing. In spite of this, she could tell that both men did comprehensibly respect the other.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The address for Barkley which was discovered by DI Carling, was given out to the team - 54 Roscoe Burton Avenue. The Fenchurch East detectives were now heading towards this address in 4 separate cars - Gene & Alex in the Quattro, Ray, Chris & Shaz in Ray's car, Sam in his BMW 3 series car and a Rover SD1 standard Met police car.

The Quattro tempestuously lead the way as the other cars followed on. Despite the fact that she was wearing a seatbelt, Alex still found herself being jolted about in the passenger seat as Gene's inattentive and thoughtless driving manners resembled that of a Motor Racing driver, still she accepted the fact that she'd consistently gotten use to it by now so she couldn't hardly complain or throw a strop.

"Bet you're quietly taking great delight in seeing me being bounced around on the passenger seat, because of how preposterously fast your driving tends to be." She tried to keep a straight face with regards to this but started to buckle somewhat . Also she was unable to resist one or two playful smirks and longing glances at him while she was speaking.

"You should start considering mind-reading as a second option Bolly, given that it certainly does bloody wonders for you with you being ridiculously smart and a sexy posh bird." Gene was more than willingly happy to suggest.

"You do know you're such a terrible teaser Gene Hunt." She selflessly remarked. Gene suddenly placed his right hand tenderly across her hand, however this wasn't actually because it was a demonstration of affection. It was a result of the fact that they'd pretty much arrived at the correctly provided address.

"We'll pick up where we left off later, seeing as we're here." His illustrious, irresistible blue eyes reviewed the address which he'd handwritten on a piece of paper, just to make sure of this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm telling you someone's seen us coming and has probably gone and tipped off Barkley and Winters." Alex quickly assumed this might be the case. At least everybody must have consciously considered the strong possibility of something like this happening, so she truly thought.

"Bollocks, no they know all right and they're shitting themselves at the thought of coming face to face with us." Disappointingly Gene failed to pretty much see this the justifiable way Alex saw it.

"Well I guess that could very well be the reason why, they haven't once moved any of the curtains about in the front rooms of the house." Alex said, occasionally she had the perfect skill of being able to spot something, anything or anyone from afar.

"Raymondo, Christopher anything from your viewpoint?" Gene's delicate fingertips danced and skimmed across his handheld radio while he addressed the Detective Constable and Detective Inspector over the radio. Ten minutes prior, he'd imperatively given them the go ahead, to park as closely to the back of this particular house as possible.

"No Guv, It's no surprise that it hasn't take you too long to go back on your word." Ray began to nitpick at some of the comments which were discussed about, back at the station earlier on. The DCI couldn't help but wonder inasmuch as to why the DI was experiencing another one of his unsurprising off days.

"Blimey, keep calm and Carry on Sherlock Carling. Five more minutes and then we'll boot down that awful looking front door, if it's thrusted upon to do so." Backpedaling and withdrawing from all of this wasn't even contemplated whatsoever. Everything was logically mapped out within his mind regarding this. There was no smarty-arse escape for the stepbrothers.

"Gene, Barkley's just shown up." Sam signified over the now crackling, static radio.

"Sam he hasn't recognized you has he?" Gene and Alex both shared half-concerned looks.

"No, he looks more interested with whatever he's carrying in his two bags. Looks suspicious whatever he's got on him." There was a suggestion of regret and disbelief within the detective's softened voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam, Gene and Alex were now standing and positioned, just around the nearest corner which was situated a metre away, on the left hand side of this terraced house. "Are you sure about this?" Sam asked.

"Of course I'm bloody well sure. The place is surrounded by us armed bastards, they don't stand a chance of legging it from any of us." Gene self-confidently reminded his friend, who was standing to his right hand side.

"Alex you've got to tell me sometime about how you've managed to have the patience of a saint, to cope and been able to tolerate him over the last three years." Sam quipped. His carefree comment was then effectively greeted with a mixed response from the couple, an amused look from Alex and a grumbling look from Gene.

"Oi stop your shit-stirring Sammy busybody!" Gene was beginning to wonder why Sam was so reasonably eager to ask Alex, so many countless questions. He was making himself out to be rather like a long lost family member, desperate on getting to know so much more about his relative's girlfriend.

"I think we've got company." Gene caught a glimpse of the shamed former detective looking calm and collective while was sitting on the front doorstep, taking a drag off of his thick cigarette smoke. Unfortunately there was still no sighting of Winters. "Listen up all units this is Daddy Bear. As soon as that twat strolls towards the front gate, we'll nab him. Me, Sam and DI Drake will go inside and search the house for the other twat." Alex sighed while she listened to him, she lightly resting the back of her head against the brick wall.

"Roger that Guv." Chris replied on the radio. He was trying very much on not to turn into a right bag of nerves while the team awaited for the green light from the Guv, to surround and then arrest Barkley. Everyone soon edged a bit further closer towards the house before Gene then decided to give the thumbs-up.

Ray, Chris and Shaz were the first to approach the front pebble stoned garden pathway. Knowing he probably didn't stand a whisper of chance of escaping, Barkley made a last ditch decision to flee. What he didn't count on because of his medium sized height and slothful running, was bumping into a ready and waiting Gene. With him not paying any amount of attention and not bargaining on what lied around the corner, as soon as lost the pursuing detectives, he then ran straight into the path of a focused looking Gene and Sam.

He seemed predominantly shocked to see Gene standing right there in front of him. "Game's over Kenny boy. Where's Brian?"

Ken Barkley clearly wasn't afraid to stand his ground and to challenge the former Stopford House Manchester Detective head on. "You don't deserve to know anything Hunt...before his mother died, I promised her I'd look out for him as much as I can and that's exactly what I'm doing nowadays." So he asserted as he put up a defensive stand against the DCI.

"Well if you're going to refuse to fess up then you'll leave with no choice but to have jam your fingers in between your letterbox until you decide to change your mind and decide to tell us the truth." The detective was becoming increasingly fed up at how much longer he was actually left waiting for a truthful, believable enough answer. Of course this didn't really mean he would proceed to go through with it. What nobody knew, was that Alex had taught him a clever Psychological technique three weeks ago, so he decided to try it on Ken.

"If I was you I'd throw in the towel. Time's up Ken, you can't keep protecting him forever." Alex said, she looked over towards the house and presumed she saw someone peeping from one of the bedroom windows.

"Okay..I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Ken realized the game certainly was over and done as he knew she was right

"Gene I think someone's in there." Alex whispered over to him.

"Which room?"

"The second bedroom window along on the right." She purposefully pointed out directly to the exact window.

"Right Sam, we'll check it out. Ray cuff this weasel bastard and have him put inside the police car, make sure it gets locked as well, you know just in case he tries to make a bid for freedom" Gene glanced up to where exactly she pointed towards. He then gave out two reasonable instructions to his colleagues before preparing his trusty gun.

Alex placed her hand on his shoulder, he turned back to face her. "Be careful, as he might be armed."

"I'm always careful, Bolly Silly mare Knickers" He leaned closer towards her, pressing his chest firmly against hers and gave her a reassuring kiss on the lips. He pulled away 20 seconds later and soon he began to spearhead this new hunt as he and Sam walked into 54 Roscoe Burton Avenue together to investigate the possibility that Winters could very well be hiding within one of the upstairs rooms.

Ray managed to place a defeated and glum looking Barkley into the police vehicle. He looked back over his shoulder, worryingly at the terraced house. Familiar shouting was then overheard, presumably from one of the bedrooms.

"Drop your gun, you daft bastard. Drop it!" It became more of a shouting match between these three individuals.

"I'd do as he says, otherwise he'll make sure you'll be looking like a drowned sewer rat." The sound of a gun could be heard being thrown on the floor or against the wall.

Five minutes later, Sam had bought out a handcuffed, battered and bruised Brian Winters. There was no sign of Gene.

"Sam where's Gene?" Alex asked as she approached him.

"I don't know I thought he was right behind me, a few seconds ago." Sam responded, deep-down he was beginning to fear something bad had happened. Alex ran inside the house to search for him. She came across him in the front living room, he didn't look well at all and was clutching his left bicep. His blondish soft hair drooped across his forehead.

"Gene, Gene! speak to me" She cried out, begging him to give her a sign he was okay.

Ray appeared in the living room doorway. "What's happened?"

"I think Gene's collapsed, his blood pressure's dropped too." Alex didn't know the real reason why, but she'd took it upon herself to try and figure out what could have caused him to collapse so unexpectedly. "Radio for an ambulance Ray, now!" She requested.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**

* * *

Stopford House is the name of the Police station in Life on Mars.


	6. Chapter 6

** Ashes to Ashes: Last Tango in Fenchurch **

** Chapter 6**

He wasn't nicknamed The Manc Lion for no reason. His namesake had certainly improved any reasonable body armor of strength in which he still had by helping him to overcome the overbearing worst, while he was now recuperating in hospital. The only progress Gene could make was lifting his right leg up slightly from the bed, kicking its silky blue sheet fully off in the process when he attempted to give his toes a good wriggling about, as much as possible. Thankfully enough this managed to conveniently do the trick, at best for the time being or so. It became inevitable that he was feeling as disgruntled and much more bored than ever.

Given the fact he couldn't more or less rest on his aching shoulder. He did however acknowledge Alex, who in retrospect was sitting beside his bedside. She'd clearly been crying as her mascara was trickling down her cheek.. "What happened?"

"You can't remember very much? Well that's a first for you." The uncertainty in his already, tense enough body language said it all really.

"No, feels this brain of mine's had a temporary breakdown or something. All I can remember was chasing that poxy nonce throughout the neighbours back gardens, Sam had then nabbed him and was cuffing him in the hallway. The next minute I must have supposedly staggered back to the house, holding my shoulder. I don't remember anything after that. Bolls don't cry, that's an order." His memory purposefully served him well despite his claim of not being able to memorize important information. At least there was one or two things which were definitely for sure, he still pretty much had the respectable knack of putting her own feelings first before his.

"Believe me, I wish I can but I'm really finding it impossible to do so." She'd done her utmost as she tried desperately not to make such a big fuss regarding this. Regardless of how established his sincere support was for her, she still needed to be comforted as much as possible. "You don't seem to conventionally understand do you? When I saw you grimacing in pain with your shoulder and then losing consciousness, I was fearful of the worst happening to you." She was feeling a tad embarrassed about being over-emotional. She wondered whether she must have gone and bored him to tears with the way she was talking.

"Christ Bolls, you're turning into a right, soppy, posh mare once again. Come on, dry them tears of yours or if you want, I can help you to." Over the last three years and a half, he'd grown rather accustomed to her fluctuating emotions and feelings. So much so, that once in a while, he always thoughtfully preferred to have a good and helpful answer to reply with.

"Gene this isn't the time nor the place, to start treating this as a joke. If I can be as honest as I can, I'd think pretty much prefer you to help me dry my tears with those delightful thumbs of yours." In all honesty, despite her best effort to overlook both of those actions. She was beginning to feel less dismissive than usual and almost won over, especially by his supportive comment and general thoughtfulness towards her.

"You could do with cheering up Bolly. You know it'd be bloody perfect sight for me to see one of your playful, alluring smiles a lot more often." He mellowed somewhat while describing some of the best qualities in which she maintained about herself, these were some of which he constantly found himself admiring about her. Sensing that he'd better make one last statement to her. "Alex, promise me one thing."

"Yes."

"Stop worrying yourself about me so much, woman. Can't be having you, making me think I'm an accident prone bastard who wouldn't be able to wriggle out of his trousers fast enough when it comes to the point of getting ready for lovemaking." He groaned, at least this was the third or fourth time where he'd ably convinced himself that he'd constructively given her posh educated mind, something to consider about.

What he hadn't quite bargained on, after he'd carefully dishing out this generous yet tongue in cheek advice to her. When she had assuredly taken this piece of advice, to heart. She quickly came to understand what he maybe consistently trying to puckishly get across to her. Honestly this man absolutely knows no bounds does he?

"Gene, are you implying you want to make things up to me, by getting me to lie myself back on your bed and letting you to take full advantage of me? I mean what on earth would the nurses say, if they perhaps walked in unannounced on me and you making love?" She wasn't stupid enough not to know his real intentions there and then. She sensed in all probability, that he was possibly missing the intimacy and the unmistakable, unbreakable bond between them.

"Yes I am, a bloke's got to get intimate sometime with his very lucky, sexy posh bird, whenever the gold-plated chance comes." There was one thing Gene disliked, the fact that this untimely circumstance had put paid to a romantic surprise he'd smartly planned for his girlfriend. With him being laid up in hospital, recovery was going to be a right royal pain in the backside barrier. Knowing she had her own spare keys to his house, he knew had to find a possible way of getting out of the hospital and returning home, to stop her from discovering a small red pocket box which he'd hidden in the bedroom.

"But you can't just yet. According to Doctor Stevens, he said you'll be needing between 3 - 6 months at least, resting up at home to recover."

"6 months! 3 months maybe and then I'll be up on and about my feet, rearing to go. Getting back to doing what I do best, cleaning the streets of Fenchurch East of Southern nancy nutters before long." Gene felt he ought to personally reassure her to the extent of basically putting her mind to ease.

"I know, I can see why you're so frustrated at the thought of not being able to do much. I think there's a possibility you might be getting too ahead of yourself. Remember the last time you did, you found yourself on the receiving end of a slapped cheek, courtesy of one of Shaz's friends. You had yourself to blame, after you kept getting her name wrong and then giving her rude nicknames."

She could easily understand how reasonably wrong it was perhaps giggling about this at Gene's awkward expense. However she couldn't hold herself back from laughing aloud as she recalled the exact details of that onetime circumstance.

_Luigis- Valentine's Day 1982_

_Much to Luigi's effectual blushes and delight, the restaurant's business was undergoing one of it's finest Valentine's Day in many years, business certainly was going through the roof. Valentine's Night proved to be just as popular, specially on this particular evening. A group consisting of 20 - 25 people were currently chatting and laughing amongst themselves in one corner of the restaurant. While in the other corner, the regular customers from Fenchurch East were handpicking and grabbing as much food as they could from the laid on buffet._

_That night Alex was nursing a worrying migraine and the odd funny turn. Despite having the lovely Luigi for perfect company at the bar, unassumingly her eyes couldn't avoid the stimulating temptation and undeniable curiosity of daring to focus elsewhere. Soon enough they lingered across the room towards where Gene had taken to his regular spot, on the far right hand side of the bar. To the pure naked eye and readable body language from what she was able to make out, Alex recognized what was conspicuously happening, his attempted chat up lines weren't incomprehensibly getting him anywhere at all with two young, single ladies sitting together nearby. They'd obviously both decided between themselves, they didn't want to hear or have anything to do with him whatsoever._

_Shaz's friend Megan who had medium length red hair, appeared to be won over by Ray, seeing as she was pleasantly enjoying his exceptional flirting techniques and entertaining chat up lines. For everybody who was mindfully paying close attention, even they could easily see the standout indication of the prospect of a blossoming relationship perhaps forming between the pair. Evidently they were getting along like a house on fire and slowly becoming inseparable._

_"You should go to him." Luigi popped round from behind the counter, as he tried to politely encourage her of doing the right thing with the purpose of giving her a nudge in the right direction._

_"Who? Ray? No I think luck has granted him his every directive wish tonight, I'm afraid." In contrast she looked lonely and undoubtedly sidetracked by her harbored romantic feelings for the one man, whom she originally thought of as more of a friend. Her thoughts and instincts hadn't quite resurfaced back to normal._

_"No..no...I mean Mister Hunt. You know, he sits alone on every Valentine's Night like a lost, unloved poor soul. I tell him every time, if he doesn't bother to find love. I'd set him up on a blind date with my niece Arianna. Not surprisingly he tells me, he doesn't want to be kissed by an Italian bird, just in case her linguistics rub off on him too much and he starts speaking Italian." Luigi put Alex in the picture about the Fenchurch detective's nonchalant yet derisive reactions over the last two Valentine's nights, while dining at the restaurant._

_Gene surprised them both when he suddenly appeared unexpectedly, alongside the petite Italian. "So what are you two gabby gossipers nattering about now behind my back?"_

_"Nothing...much..." Alex retreated slightly as she responded. She looked behind where Gene was standing and soon caught a glimpse of her fellow Detective Inspector coming over to join them at the bar counter._

_Megan was frogmarching, an embarrassed Ray over to Gene. "Guv you've got an apology to make. Megan says you called her Ginger Knickers outside the women's toilets, an hour ago."_

_"So, there's nothing wrong with that. However the only problem I'm seeing at the moment with you is, that you're turning into a right stroppy diva-like mare " Gene didn't see no problem with the nickname he'd lightheartedly given her, On the other hand he didn't like being obliged to seeing one of his highly regarded DIs precipitously manhandled by this fussy, disrespectful young woman._

_Most of the customers standing on the other side of the bar and sitting at the tables nearby were beginning to take note of the situation unfolding right in front of them._

_"I only said it because I thought you were fluttering them eyelashes of yours at me. Christ almighty you really a proper horrible mare, getting your knickers in a twist over a simple traded look." Gene said, in a more serious yet unoffending tone. What nobody had expected on eye-witnessing next, was having to witness Gene receiving a painful slap to his cheek, for all his troubles._

_A little over 15 minutes later, Alex was now carefully treating his slightly bruised rouge cheek, on the sofa in her flat._

_"For heaven's sake, will you keep yourself still Gene. You're worse than a hyperactive dog." Gene's inability to stay perfectly relaxed and motionless was starting to grate on Alex's nerves._

_"And you're acting like a domineering headmistress. Give it here, woman. I think I'm more than capable of doing a far better job of dabbing some antiseptic on my cheek, than you." He tried to grab the cotton bud, which was in Alex's left hand. She wasn't willing to tolerate his obnoxiousness for anymore longer, she considered teaching him a valuable lesson._

_"There's no way I'm going to let you get in a lather, over something as inane as you using so many cotton buds on your sore cheek." Alex said, while keeping her boss at bay and from stopping him making a fool of himself._

_"Give it here!" Gene asked, gesturing for her to hand the piece of cotton over._

_At the last minute, Alex decided on proposing a small challenge to him. Whether he would choose to see eye to eye with her concerning this, was entirely up to him. "No I will not. I bet you'll change your mind on nagging me, if I try this." She promptly threw the piece of rolled up cotton in the bin and then leaned in closer towards him. In a matter of moments she was conscientiously pressing her lips against his. Kissing them with such gentleness, as her hands gently cupped his cheeks._

_"Christ Bolly, you certainly know how to pull out all the stops, by changing a lucky bastard's mind." Gene grinned, expressively. His mind agog with pure wonder and natural anticipation as to what exactly else she might wisely suggest about next._

_That was the first time for two of them, it didn't take long for the detectives to drift off into each other's arms. The next morning over breakfast, they found themselves contemplating about what happened between them the night before. It didn't take too long for them apiece to accept that last night, as being more of a shared night of comfort and closeness, a one night stand than an actual turning point in their working relationship. For the next few months, nothing more got mentioned or referred to, about that night in question_.

xxxxxxxxxxx

One week later, with Gene still pretty much recuperating and slowly regaining some of his peak, physical condition once again. Alex was sticking to a promise which she'd made to him, of minding his two bedroom terraced house for at least until he was discharged from Fenchurch General Hospital, in around fortnight's time. Despite visiting him as often as she could. As far as she was concerned, the simplest factor remained, that his visible absence from the station and at the restaurant every night was causing her to miss him, a great deal more than ever.

Of course, each member of the CID team were without a doubt, mostly wishing that the Guv might hopefully perhaps be able to make a quick recovery and fingers crossed, to then be cleared health-wise, so he could make a triumphant return back to CID, just so he can boss them around. It was reasonably easy to tell that they hadn't been their loudest, flamboyant and making a song & dance selves. Sam had to take over Gene's proficient role of, having to deal with a mischief-making DI Carling, who on most nights he had caught taking a few swigs from a half empty bottle of house rubbish.

She admired Sam's determination to sort out the Fenchurch West CID team good and properly, before he and Annie were due to travel back home to Manchester in two days time. Fortunately he'd managed to carry out the task of getting the ball rolling again inside the CID office, by encouraging the male detectives to stop misbehaving so immaturely when they were feeling bored. Before he and Annie had left yesterday (the day before), they'd wished Alex well with the impending running of the CID office and to look after Gene._ "i don't know if he got round to telling you, that he_ _had his heart rather set on treating you Alex to a deserved treat. I hope he does make good on his promise."_

_"A treat? really. No he hasn't said a word." _She responded almost immediately. At that point, she was now left wondering what her friends had secretly known about. Just exactly what effective surprise did Gene have craftily up his sleeve, without her knowledge?

She was absolutely determined to find out the truth. Alex was beginning to wonder if she too might be getting way too ahead of herself, suddenly._ "Maybe he was thinking of asking me to move in with him. Would that even be something he'd seriously consider?" _Yes, surely enough and not surprisingly she was starting to applicably jump to whatever conclusions she possibly can in the meantime.

Not one to hold her horses anytime longer, she started getting herself ready for work that morning, by brushing her hair and applying some lipstick to her lips while she was still in the front living room. Gene really did have a wonderful looking living room, despite him claiming it was constantly cluttered with paperwork and clothes everywhere.

She was now quietly sitting in the staff kitchen at work. Later on that afternoon, she had confidently made important plans. The first one being, leaving the task of the running of the station in Ray's capable hands. She trusted him very much so and remained expectant, he wouldn't be getting his feet under the table too comfortably while he was in temporarily charge.

She'd then be spending some deserving, quality time with Gene at the hospital itself. She didn't feel she should get there too early ,in the event of her making the possible mistake of walking in on him having a sleep, snoring aloud as normal. Alex reckoned she'd likely stay there between 1:30pm - 3:30pm at the latest. While she was planning on keeping Gene company in there for the two hours, sticking to her promise was imperative for her. In spite of her suspicions, she did ask herself whether he might open up to her about whatever the plan was which he wanted to surprise her with. It would be a quite a relevant first for him to do so if he did.

Alex left the station just after 12:45pm and after making an abridged car drive across Fenchurch, she was now sensibly pulling into the front extended car park. She reached over and retrieved a bag of clothes from the passenger seat, before finally getting out from her car and then proceeded in making her way towards the front entrance of A&E. A south-westerly breeze blew across her pathway on route towards the outdated front entranceway, causing a strand of hair to blow out of place.

Her eyes stared on in surprise when she glimpsed on in the direction of the reception desk and waiting area, which appeared to be overcrowded with unhappy visitors and a few minor injured individuals. By the looks of it, it was probably going to take around an hour and a half a least before everyone would be seen to and sorted out by the on duty doctors and nurses. Alex decided to skip the queues and head for straight for the nearest corridor. She followed on this choice as soon as possible, by sidestepping past a large group of people, who were encircling around the back of the reception area.

Once she managed to thankfully avoid the commotion as she got to the corner of the corridor, there was no other choice for it but to fast-track herself along the rest of the walkway and then into the patients ward. Gene's was 4A and on the right hand side of the corridor. Two nurses strolled past her, they were trading whispers and giggling between themselves, about something a male patient had said to them.

"It's a pity he isn't single, I would have jumped at the chance of asking him out." The younger nurse told her wiser looking friend.

Alex wondered whether the nurse had perchance meant Gene. _"Oh no I'm turning into one of those typical jealous girlfriend aren't I. No doubt Gene will understandably be delighted at being handed the opportunity to tease me after I tell him this."_

As she drew nearer to the ward's accessible opening, she consciously sensed somebody close by, carefully watching her every movement from afar. "Psst over here" A recognizable voice whispered with such gruffness , from behind where she was standing. She turned around to see which person was foolishly making such rude and impolite noises.

Alex scrupulously retraced and memorized her steps back, along the narrow corridor. Within a matter of moments she found herself being blithely pulled back by a hand that was tugging onto her right wrist, the person gently pulled her into the men's toilets. "What do you think you're doing, get your hands off me, you bastard!" She presumed the person responsible for surprising from behind, was now about to do something unpleasant.

A fresher and in good physical shape, Gene revealed himself. The lighting effect on the ceiling in the men's toilets were dim and darkly. "Bastard am I now. You've definitely been reading through my book of quotations again."

"Are you completely out of your mind Gene, grabbing me and bringing me into the men's toilets. What if another male patient walks in on us." She was trying not to panic as much but the uneasy look in her eyes basically let the cat out of the bag for her.

"So what, he'd be getting a good eyeful when he sees me and you making up for lost time." Gene calmly enough hinted as to what he wanted them to do. His eyes captivatingly dropped slightly to the top of her chest, the temptation of taking her then and there was becoming difficult for him to avoid thinking about it.

"Ah, so this was your reason for actually bringing me inside here, because you want to have your smutty way with me." She flashed him a frisky grin. Anything she'd thought of asking him about, soon evaporated from her thoughts pretty much altogether. Her inner, blissful romantic feelings were coming to the forefront.

"I know it's not the idealist of places to..." He couldn't finish off the sentence as he found himself becoming hopelessly attracted to her all over again, resembling the first night they'd spent together as an official couple .

"Shut up and kiss me!" She threw her arms up and placed them around the back of his broad neck. He couldn't resist the longing and invigorating temptation any longer, god he had to show her right there, just how much she truly and genuinely means to him.

A few minutes later, they both taken meticulous care and precision when it came to undressing each other. Gene had undressed her first, his hands were clearly shaking after he'd managed to undo the first four buttons of her silky blouse. This wasn't enough to put him off as he remained utterly focused on this task at hand. Before he knew it, within moments he was then peeling the blouse away from her shoulders and throwing it on the floor.

"Well that's my best blouse ruined. Oh by the way you're still not forgiven for rudely dragging me in here." She whispered delicately into his ear. She gasped as soon as she felt his lips kissing and sucking against her neck. She relished the feel of his enjoyable and effectively gorgeous lips.

"You've got hundreds Bolls, so i don't see the need for you to get stroppy about it, Stroppy Knickers." He flashed her a knowing grin in response.

"Always the way with you Gene isn't it, brushing things aside." The twinkle of amusement was clear to see in her body language. It wasn't long before Gene was fully undressed, standing there right in front of her, completely stark-naked much to her clear delight. She was only in her underwear and was now flustered, she'd decided to leave her red shoes on as she didn't fancy walking around barefoot.

Gene lifted her up with all the strength he could muster up and pressed her against the cold slabbed wall. To her balance herself, she then wrapped both legs around his waist. As they kissed fervently and ardently, their tongues tangled together as things got passionate. He ran a hand gently over and across her ankle and left calf muscle, as he reacquainted himself with the skin on skin contact. He only did this because he didn't want to aggravate his throbbing shoulder and chest pains once again. She delicately ran her hands up and guided them through his golden blondish hair.

"Make love to me Gene" She mouthed to him, knowing what she wanted to happen next.

"Can't do anything roughly the doctor said." Gene responded, he tried to bury his disappointment. Realistically he felt he ought to have badmouthed the doctor and advised him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine instead.

"Okay, we can make gentle love. I don't mind." She didn't care, just as long as they were atoning for the 7 nights they've spent apart, not sleeping in the same bed. Gene settled himself further inbetween her parted legs before finally pushing himself into her, opting to take things initially slow. She arched towards him, kissing him with such urgency and underlying emotion. She cupped her hands around his cheekbones while they continued their latest expressive kiss.

Gene left his right hand supporting her lower back and used his other hand to entwine with her free hand. They matched the other's movements rhythmically as he decided to pick up the pace a little more. He just couldn't get enough as he rocked his hips more forcefully as he listened to her breathless pleas.

Around 15 minutes later, they both tiptoeing out from the men's toilets. Their clothes looked creased and Alex's hair looked bedraggled. "I forgot to give you these."

"So you remembered then, to bring my best shirts in. Thanks." Gene made a lighthearted comment. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"One last thing I forgot to ask you." Alex said. Gene was retrieving one of his shirts from the bag. A small box suddenly fell out and onto the floor.

"Shit!"

"Gene what's this?" Alex asked, as Gene quickly picked it up from the floor.

"It was meant to be a surprise."

"I know Annie and Sam sort of mentioned about it." Something finally clicked inside her mind but she didn't want to ruin the moment for him.

"I was going to ask you to marry me Alex." Not wanting to keep this a secret any longer, he'd summoned up the courage to come out and tell her what he'd wanted to do for a month now but things had gotten in the way whenever he tried to propose to her. "So what do you reckon? Would you like to become Mrs Alex Hunt?"

"I don't know what to say." She couldn't think properly at first after he proposed to her.

"Yes should be the bloody answer you're looking for." Gene sighed, resting his head back against the concrete painted wall.

"Gene!"

"Sorry, guess I'm getting too impatient." He quickly apologized to her.

Her mind was eventually soon made up and she was more than to provide with the answer he was waiting to hear from her. . "Yes...Yes I'll marry you Gene." She reached her hand up to his left cheek and kissed him passionately on the lips. She buried her head comfortingly against his other shoulder as they then hugged each other while a few patients started to congratulate them.

"I can't wait for you to become Mrs Hunt." Gene muttered, smiling to himself.

"Me neither." She sighed blissfully.

**End of Chapter**

**That's it for this fanfic. I might have a new spin off fanfic from this one.**


End file.
